Bella Dreams
by bupperfly
Summary: Bella has a dream and Edward does something about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward" she said my name in her sleep. I was going to miss that when she was changed. she threw her arms around me, which was quite a feat considering we were on opposite sides of the blankets. I pulled her closer to me. I _was_ a selfish creature, but I didn't care. Having her blood pulsing next to my skin was punishment enough. Although the warmth was amazing.

I was thinking too much. If I were human this would be much easier. But I wasn't human. I was a vampire, and Bella was the most fragile human I've ever met. Like a soap bubble. I kissed her forehead lightly, trying not to wake her. She responded by tilting her head so her lips met mine.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed her soft lips and felt the warmth flow through my lips into my very core. I kissed her jaw and neck, feeling the warmth and wetness between her legs. I rolled her onto her back and peeled back the quilt, and ran my hand over her body. I felt her hard nipples through the sheets, and my member began to throb and grow.

I slid the sheets down and knelt between her legs, which spread instinctively. I could smell her arousal, so much sweeter than her blood. I slowly slid her pajama pants and underwear down, careful not to touch her, afraid that the cold of my skin might wake her up.

When her beautiful sex was finally revealed to me, I took a sharp breath. I had to taste her. I was sure this was safe, as long as I kept my teeth away from her.

I stuck out my tongue and slowly slid it along her wet slit. When I got to her bud, she moaned a little in her sleep. I figured it was okay to move forward, so I slid my tongue into her, and then moved back to her clit while my finger slowly moved in and out of her. "Edward," she moaned again as I felt her muscles contract around my finger.

I pulled my finger out of her and licked her juices from my hand before dressing and covering her again. As I slid next to her, she opened her eyes and whispered, "and you said I couldn't act."


	2. Chapter 2

B.P.O.V.

"Bella," Edward scolded. "That was very naughty," but even in the dim light of the moon, I could see my favorite crooked smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First, I need to get rid of this thing between my legs,"

"I guess it would only be fair," I feigned remorse, but we both knew that the idea of seeing and pleasuring Edward had me extremely turned on.

I crawled out from under the covers and soon, I was on all fours above Edward. I slowly removed his jeans, and when I came back up, I saw his massive erection straining his boxers.

"I did that to you?" I asked, surprised that I could elicit such a reaction from anybody, let alone my perfect Edward.

"Bella," he said, "How many times do I have to remind you that you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on?" his compliment made me blush and I ducked my head and began removing his boxers. When they were gone, I took in the sight of Edwards beautiful member. Going on instinct, I took him into my mouth. I gently sucked as I flicked my tongue over the head. Before long, he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it before meeting his gaze.

"That was amazing," he said, his eyes scorching. I leaned forward to kiss him, and I felt his erection press against my stomach. He hissed as I rubbed against it. Soon I was tied up, naked, beneath him. "Now, here comes the punishment," he whispered in my ear. He slid his member along my folds, teasing my clit. I came again, but this time, I screamed his name.

"Edward, please," I begged with him. He didn't acknowledge it. He took my nipples and pinched them tightly. I groaned, and he replaced one of his hands with his mouth while his hand moved down my stomach. His fingers brushed lightly over my curls and I tried desperately to move.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he teased, "Bad girls never get what they want,"

"I'm sorry Edward," I stayed still as he continued to tease me, running his hands and mouth over every inch of my body. I bit my lip, not wanting to make any noises that might prolong this exquisite torture. Every muscle in my body ached for release.

"Are you ready Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"More than you know, Edward. I need you so much,"

He captured my lips in a kiss and slowly entered me. I writhed in pain under him and he broke the kiss. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine," I replied. He slowly moved in and out of me. His thrusts deep and hard. Each one set flames to my body and soon, those flames built into a wildfire and my orgasm shook my whole body. I remember Edward coming inside me and rolling to the side before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a daze. Last night was so amazing. I looked at Edward. He looked at me with a curious expression. "Have a nice dream?" he asked. I groaned as I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I knew last night was too good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

E. P.O.V.

I followed Bella to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door. "Bella, please don't be upset," I pleaded. She opened the door and glared at me. My Bella actually glared. It was worse than I thought. "I'm sorry I took advantage. You fell asleep before I could explain."

Her expression turned from a glare to one of confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you are the one who pretended to be sleeping."

"You mean that actually happened?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'that'"

"I mean me tricking you into pleasuring me," she looked down, the most beautiful blush on her face.

"Yes, that happened," I admitted.

"But the other stuff?"

"Just a dream. Sorry if I disappointed you,"

"Of course not. It was amazing, only now, I want more," she stepped out into the hallway and led me back to her room.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well, in my dream, you made love to me,"

"And you're sure you don't want to wait anymore?"

"Yes, Edward. After last night, you have me so jacked up, and it's not just hormones. It's pure, unadulterated love for you." I kissed her and her hands tangled in my hair. I laid her down on her bed and crawled over her. I kissed all over her body, removing clothes as I got to them. I was still fully clothed when I finally saw my beautiful Bella in all her glory.

"Edward, why do you still have all your clothes on?" she asked.

"Patience, love," I removed my shirt first, slowly pulling it over my head. Then, I stood on her floor and unbuttoned my jeans. I slid the zipper down and I let them fall to the floor. Bella gasped when she saw my erection straining against my boxers, which I promptly slid down.

"It's so big," she stated. "How long is it?"

"I don't know, I've never measured it."

"I thought all guys did that."

"Bella, in case you don't remember, I'm not exactly your average teenager."

"True," she smiled at me and sat up, pulling me to her in a kiss. We fell onto the bed and I moved my lips to her neck. Her blood pulsing under my kisses. I placed a gentle kiss on each of her perfect breasts then up her jaw to her ear.

"Are you sure you want this now Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm more than ready," and, to prove it to me, she took my hand and moved it to her center. She was so warm and very wet. She was definitely ready. I kissed her hard and positioned myself at her entrance. I slowly slid into her. She was so warm and wet and tight. I almost lost control. When I was al the way in, I froze and broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'll be fine in a moment," I replied, "I just didn't expect it to feel this good. Are you okay?"

"It only hurt a little, but it's better now."

When I knew my Bella was okay, I slowly slid myself out and back in a little harder. Bella let our a moan. "Harder Edward, please," she whimpered. When she begged like that, I had to give her what she wanted.

I pulled out and thrust in, hard, fast, and long. I continued at this pace, and from the moans Bella made, I guessed that it felt as good to her as it did to me. And god, did it feel good. I felt Bella tighten around me as she screamed my name. her release brought my own and we held each other while we both came down from our high.

I rolled onto my side next to her, watching her breasts heave with her heavy breathing.

"Thank you Edward," she said when she caught her breath. "That was amazing."

"I know. I love you Bella,"

"I love you too, Edward." she said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"I never got to have my human moment," she explained. She went to the bathroom and I got dressed and waited for her on her bed. I was in no hurry to get home. Alice would have seen this and no doubt there'd be teasing when I got there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to Mrs. Williams for the idea for this new chapter.**

We were in the Volvo on our way to Edward's house (I was having another "sleep over" with Alice) when suddenly he said, with perfect nonchalance, "Six inches"

I nearly choked. "What!?"

"Well that's flaccid." he said, placing his hand on my thigh, "I didn't get around to measuring it erect." as his hand moved up my thigh under my skirt, I noticed something else went up too.

"I think you might get that chance soon Mr. Cullen," I teased, placing my hand on his thigh. Why should he have all the fun?

His eyes were still on the road as he played with the hem of my panties.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"This," I said, moving my hand up to the very prominent bulge in his pants.

"You keep that up and we might not make It to my house in time,"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Is that a promise?"

He gasped as squeezed his erection. We were pulling onto the forest drive leading to his house. He slammed on the breaks and before I knew it, I was straddling his lap.

"Yes," he said as he slammed me down onto his cock. We let out two simultaneous and very load moans. When had he remove my panties? Or unzipped his pants for that matter. My thoughts were interrupted by another thrust. We were moving against each other faster and faster. His hands were everywhere, and mine were trying to find something to hold onto. They settled for the back of his shirt. He brought his hand to my clit and rubbed furiously, bringing me to orgasm quickly. He followed shortly after and I was in the passenger seat again.

"Normally, I would be opposed to a quickie, especially in a car," he said as he made his way to the house, "but that was amazing."

"Totally," I managed to pant out. "Oh god," I blushed ten shades of red when I saw the entire family standing on the lawn. "how much did they hear?"

"A lot," he admitted.

Then Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Quickie's aren't so bad," he said. I blushed even darker as Edward brought the Volvo to the garage.


End file.
